Venta de Besos
by 0Andrea0
Summary: One shot, el pobre de Ichigo tendrá que lidiar consigo cuando Rukia le pregunte si desea comprar un... beso.


**Venta de Besos**

Una corriente tarde de otoño, se hallaba cierto pelinaranja camino a casa, había sido un día común: Su padre levantándolo con su típica patada en la cara, esquivada a tiempo para devolvérsela multiplicada, aburrida escuela con Keigo lloriqueándole de todo, con los molestos comentarios de Ishida… salvo por el pequeño detalle de que no había visto a cierta noble en toda la mañana, creyó que pudo haberse marchado a la Sociedad de Almas ara entregar un reporte, pero ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Seguía recorriendo las calles envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo llamó, reconocería esa voz donde estuviese:

— ¡Oi, Ichigo!

— Rukia… —dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro casi sin notarlo, pero ésta se apagó al instante en que notó cierta bandeja colgando del cuello de la ojivioleta— ¿Pero, qué demo…?

— ¿Qué, no te gusta mi traje? —la pelinegra llevaba una falda beige no muy discreta y una blusa que dejaba la imaginación de cualquier chico volar, y en especial a cierto shinigami con un notorio sangrado de nariz.

— N-No… Yo me refería a eso —dijo intentando controlarse para señalar la antes mencionada bandeja, la cual rezaba en un rojo brillante: "Venta de Besos"

— Ah, eso… —exclamó la Kuchiki con un tono de cómo si se tratase de un asunto de todos los días— Keigo me dio la idea.

— Ese pervertido no era de fiar —maldecía el ojimiel por lo bajo.

— Además es por una buena causa…—Salvar a niños de la hambruna o animales sin hogar o incluso hacer una campaña pro-ambientalista no era algo de lo que Ichigo creía a Rukia capaz. Pero esa idea se esfumó en el momento que ella agregó— La nueva figurilla de Chappy sale al mercado el próximo mes y necesito dinero para ella. —Y para rematarla mostró uno de sus típicos desaliñados dibujos con sumo orgullo.

— No creo que eso sea considerado como una buena causa. —balbuceó, algo impacientado.

— De todas formas, Ichigo, tú comprarás uno, ¿verdad? —profirió la morena, algo emocionada, ya podía ver su nueva adquisición en sus manos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —exclamó exaltado Kurosaki, quien no pudo contener el brusco cambio de color de sus mejillas.

— Además son solo 50 yenes por beso, no es la gran cosa. —acotó, alzándose de hombros

— ¡Ése no es el punto! —ésto ya era el colmo, al parecer Rukia no entendía la gravedad del asunto. O sea, él y ella **BESÁNDOSE**. Y al parecer lo único que le importaba a ella era el dinero que recibiría para su estúpido muñeco. No, de ninguna manera lo haría. No formaría parte de esa idea tan absurda, porque eso era… al menos de eso se intentaba convencer. La ojivioleta, al notar la negativa del chico, decidió usar sus viejas tácticas manipulativas, no por nada era una Kuchiki.

— Oh, bueno… en ese caso tendré que preguntarle a Renji, de seguro el acepta.

Un frío helado recorrió la médula espinal de Ichigo. Rukia besando a alguien… y que para males ese alguien fuera Renji, cierto pelirrojo con quien no se llevaba bien del todo y mucho menos ahora que se había convertido en uno de los candidatos para besarla. Desconociendo la razón, un odio excesivo empezó a embargarlo. Pero fue esa sensación el que lo impulsó a aceptar la propuesta de ella, fue esa extraña fuerza el que lo hizo depositar el dinero en la bandeja, fueron esos celos descontrolados los responsables de que Ichigo cogiera a Rukia del rostro y la acercara hacia sí peligrosamente. Sin antes darse cuenta, sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de distancia… Y todo ese asunto podía haber terminado en un apasionado beso que se prolongara hasta que los pulmones de ambos no pudieran más y tuvieran que separarse; pero un puño truncó esos planes, golpeando en la cara al pelinaranja, sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba inmerso.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! —fue el mensaje que recibió en el momento del impacto. El pobre y aturdido de Ichigo seguía sin entender— ¡Es un beso en la mejilla, imbécil! —rugió una vez más una acalorada y colérica Rukia.

— ¡P-Pues es tu maldita culpa por no especificar, enana! —exclamó, reaccionando por fin, en defensa de su orgullo.

— ¡Tú eres el pervertido aquí!

Y eso se tornó en otras de sus ya muy conocidas peleas, incluyendo las patadas, jalones de pelo, insultos por parte de ambos. Cuando los humores se hubieron aligerado, o al menos el agotamiento los hizo dar una pausa… una, aún algo enojada, Rukia profirió:

— Como sea, esto es por lo que pagaste —y sin más se acercó a su compañero para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Dejando a al ojimiel algo confundido, se marchó a corregir ese letrero para evitar este tipo de _incidentes_. Incluso si el beso fue en la mejilla, una alegría lo albergó tan rápido como esa furia hace unos instantes; llevándose una mano al rostro, recordó todo lo acontecido, después de todo, su típico retorno a casa había resultado… interesante.

* * *

Bueno he aquí mi primer one-shot de mi pareja preferida, espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews si les gustó o no. Gracias (:


End file.
